What I Want To Be Sequel
by misscakerella
Summary: About ten years later, Zander and Stevie are following their dreams on stage. This concert is certainly memorable. There are a few Zevie shippers in the crowd speaking out, and Stevie and Zander wonder what "Zevie" is. I suck at summaries.


**I was bored, so I made a sequel to _What I Want To Be. _**

(Stevie)

That was awesome. I should probably give you a backstory to get you guys to understand. You probably already knew, I'm Stevie Baskara. I'm a musician, and I'm partners with my friend Zander. Right now, we are just at a coffee shop talking to each other.

"Hey Stevie." Zander says.

"Yeah?" I ask and then take a sip on my coffee.

"Remember that day at second grade?"

"Of course. I remember every detail." I say. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't." he says as if he read my mind.

"Fine. I don't. Exactly what happened at second grade?" I ask. He chuckles, and then takes another sip of his coffee.

"Back then, we had to say what we wanted to be when we grew up," he explains. "I asked you if you wanted to be my partner." he says.

_Flashback..._

_"Hey." I hear someone say. I look around, and see Zander was the one who said that._

_"Yeah?" I ask._

_"If you don't know what you want to be, you could be my partner." he says._

_"Partner?"_

_"You know... You help me with my music. I've been here for a few days, and people say you are experienced in music." he explains._

_"So you are a stalker?" I ask. He laughs._

_"Nope. So... If it happens, will you be there for me?" he asks._

_"Cool way to make a friend." I say. He raises his hand towards me._

_"I'm Zander." he says._

_"Stevie." I say and shake his hand._

"I remember now. Just... Why ask me? You could've asked that Molly girl with her 'angelic' voice." I say.

"Dude, she was being such a show off. Besides, you were kind of a musical prodigy." he says.

"I was not." I say.

"Really? When I asked, they said you played tons of instruments."

"Like?"

"The cello, violin, bass guitar, piano, keytar, electric guitar-"

"Do you have to remember every detail?" I say, and he chuckles lightly.

"Have you ever wondered..."

"Wondered what?"

"Wondered what life would be like if you weren't here with me?" I honestly never thought about it. It was like that day all over again.

"I don't know." I say and mentally face palm myself.

"Really? Think about it." he says.

"Hmmm... I'd probably be at one of your concerts." I say, and he chuckles again.

"I don't know if I could've ever made it as a musician without you." he says. That touched my heart.

"Thanks Zander." I say and smile.

"It's funny."

"What' funny."

"I never thought that my dream would actually come true."

"If you put your mind to it, it's possible."

"Most of the time."

"Don't be like that. Come on! You are a famous musician now!"

"Don't forget you."

"This isn't about me."

"Come on. Stop acting like you're not important."

"Come on. We have to perform." I say, and we leave the coffeeshop.

* * *

After Zander and I perform at a concert, I notice people holding some weird posters.

_ZEVIE FTW!_

_ZEVIE MUST HAPPEN!_

_ZEVIE NATION!_

What the heck is Zevie?

"Thank you!" Zander says and then there are tons of cheers. I always feel happy during concerts.

"Hey Zander, what is Zevie?" I ask him.

"I dunno." he says, and then I realize our mics are still on.

"Zander and Stevie!" the crowd yells. Oh my Gandhi. Zander and I just look at each other, and then back at the audience.

"Thank yo-"

"KISS!" I hear the crowd yell. What!?

"No!" I yell. Zander just laughs. He smirks, and then pulls his mic away from his face.

"Wanna do it?" he asks. I pull the mic away from me too.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"Let's just end it," he says ad puts the mic back to himself. "Thank you! Hope you had a good-"

"Not until we see a Zevie kiss!" I mentally face palm myself.

"Come on. For the crowd." he says and I try not to laugh.

"Yeah right."

Then I see his face lean closer to mine. The crowd is making weird noises. Like the noises you make when you think "FINALLY! THEY'RE GOING TO KISS!" at the movies. Fr some reason, I lean closer until our lips touch. It was kind of my first kiss, so it was kind of awesome for me.

The crowd cheers, and then we pull away. The crowd whines.

"We don't like a sad crowd Stevie." he says, and I smile.

**This was cheesy, but oh well. The moral of this story... Actually, there's not really a moral, but I'll mak****e up one. Uhhh... Follow your dreams? Well, that's all I got, so review please.**


End file.
